


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Kaimiiru



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Conflicting Moralities, Miscommunication, OMORI Spoilers, Post-good ending, conflicting wishes, not a lot of room for romance here unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimiiru/pseuds/Kaimiiru
Summary: Sunny visits Farawary Town for a few days. Basil has been looking forward to speaking to him again. Sunny... does not feel the same way.Sunny/Omori and Basil-centric
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Omori & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

_”Let’s have a sleepover… a proper one, this time.”_

It had been Hero’s idea to gather everyone together, over a scheduled connected group call. It lined up with winter break for everyone.

Sunny was visiting for a few days. His mother was actually against it for once, maybe because Basil nearly killed him, but Sunny had been insistent. He had made a trade-let him have this visit, and he’ll willingly go to school for the entire winter semester. Her worried demeanor quickly changed at that suggestion. A bit of hope flashed in her dull eyes, and Sunny felt his fate being sealed. Everything would be better. _He_ would be better. So why did he feel so terrified?

It was decided that they’d all have a three-day sleepover… at Basil’s house. In the same room, of course.

“Can’t have you and Basil beating each other up again!” Kel joked. Sunny stared blankly at him. Aubrey raised her hand and smacked Kel on the back of his head. “Ow!”

“Sorry… we have everything worked out now.” Basil cut in, smiling awkwardly, “Right, S-Sunny?”

Sunny nodded, resisting any urge to touch his eyepatch at the memory of their fight. No need to be bitter about it. The past was in the past.

Sunny couldn’t sleep that night, even while surrounded by his friends and wrapped in all these blankets. He watched them sleep and basked in their presence, but an unsettling weight was in the air, the shadows even moving as if something was breathing in the darkness.

The hallucinations were supposed to be suppressed. Sunny was _certain_ he took his meds today, and he grabbed his backpack just to squint through the darkness and count his pills to double check. He probably needed a higher dosage, then…

His gaze wandered to Basil, who was sleeping soundly. It was rare to see him asleep-he was such a light sleeper. Sunny was so comfortable, so cozy… but he didn’t want to wake everyone up if he was startled by the shadows. Basil’s house didn’t carry sound all that well. Maybe if he…?

Carefully, slowly, Sunny got off the couch and stepped over his friends to the hallway. He looked to Basil’s room in the darkness, and the shadows coiled so much there that it looked like it was forming something, some sort of shape. Sunny walked closer, his heart thundering as his breaths deepened. Logically, he knew he should _not_ follow his hallucinations, but… after that battle with Omori, they had rarely caused him to feel pain anymore. Just scared the living daylights out of him. It was fine, then, right?

He entered Basil’s room, and felt hands gripping him, a heavy weight on his chest, a rare flash of phantom pain from his eyes, his sight going black as he struggled to see- he felt arms around him, and struggled to break free, only to falter as he felt blood drip down his face and his head feel light. In the distance, a hundred church bells resounded at once, again and again, the blood on the floor pooling before his single good eye. He was bleeding out. Was this judgement? Was he finally going to be smited where he stood? That was okay. He deserved it. He heard Basil crying.

“-unny, Sunny, it’s okay, it’s okay! You’re okay. Sunny, please come back to me…” A familiar voice broke through the chaos around them. Basil. Basil was hugging him on the floor, rocking him from side to side. Sunny had ended up on his knees somehow. His hold was warm, strong, too close. This wasn’t a hallucination.

Sunny took a controlled breath in. Held it. Exhaled. He repeated this. It worked this time.

Sunny was not sure of what to say. He hadn’t come in here expecting this conversation so soon. The lights were on now, or perhaps they always had been turned on ever since Basil entered, and everything was strikingly normal.The illusion was broken. Basil had closed the door behind him before trying to comfort Sunny. Sunny wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or uneasy at that fact.

“I’m… sorry. I gave you such a terrible memory here. I just wanted the pain to stop… Our pain to stop…” Basil admitted, and trailed off, letting go of Sunny. Perhaps thinking he held on for too long. Sunny suddenly very much wanted to speak, just as much as he wanted not to say anything. A twisted part of him told him to get up and leave, that Basil was dangerous and he really shouldn’t be alone with him. Another wished Basil could have held onto him like that for longer.

Sunny felt himself start to panic at the conflicting feelings. He had to choose. He didn’t want to choose. Basil sensed his distress and made a saddened, stressed out look, he had tears in his eyes and he was trying and failing to hold them back. He didn’t seem to know what to say, either, and searched Sunny’s face for answers.

Sunny gently touched Basil’s shoulders.

“... Stay like that. Don’t move.” Sunny let go of Basil, who was staying so still now that he might as well be a statue, even holding his breath. Sunny supposed that if he did breathe, he would decide to leave.

Scooting over, Sunny sat back-to-back against Basil, and leaned on him. Basil leaned back, and his breaths became uneven. Sunny knew Basil was crying now, but didn’t comment on it. A silence passed, and Sunny gathered up his courage.

“I think the Somethings we see are not the same. I think your perception of me is flawed because you think that those things are what make me bad. _I’m_ what makes me terrible. I’m doing my best to get better…”

“What do you see, then…? What are the Somethings to you?” Basil whispered.

“It’s everything I fear. Spiders, heights, drowning… and Mari. And... you.”

“... You’re afraid of me…?” Basil sounded incredibly sad.

“...”

“Then I’ll leave you alone. I know I’ve done terrible things to you-“

Sunny’s hand found the top of Basil’s, and he gripped the other boy’s hand in a squeeze.

“No… not like that. I… left you alone for so long. I think above all else right now, I don’t… want to lose you, too.” Sunny get his face flush in shape at such a selfish admittance. Even above Mari, above every horrible thing he’s done, he wanted this. He wanted Basil to stay in this world forever with him.

“You… knew what I was going to do that night? You know. I know letters exist but… having someone leave, it’s the same as them never returning to me. And you know that. You knew what it was going to do to me, especially after Granny… passed away. But you came back for me. I didn’t want that sort of hope. I had nothing left and you still decided to save me.” Basil’s voice was choked with tears. As if he didn’t _want_ to be saved.

“... I’m sorry.” Sunny said softly, but Basil pulled his hand out of his grip and sobbed. That had been the wrong thing to say. Sunny’s own eyes watered in his guilt and both of them cried, back-to-back yet so far apart. How did he cross the gap? Was it possible?

“Sunny…” Basil said softly. Sunny waited. “Let’s just go back to sleep, okay? Those things… they won’t hurt us again. Not with everyone here…”

Sunny felt something akin to betrayal as Basil stood up and offered his hand to him. Sleep, just sleep all the problems away. He was so tired of sleeping. He was so tired of dreaming. But he took Basil’s hand, and let the surprisingly stronger boy pull him up and smile at him through his tears.

“Thank you.” Basil said softly, and Sunny felt something deep inside of him twist. He did nothing worthy of being thanked. “We’re both tired… let’s just sleep.”

How cowardly of Basil for suggesting this. How cowardly of Sunny to silently nod and follow Basil to the door, hand-in-hand. And how comforting it was to have his friend still want to be by his side, even after all that. Basil hadn’t changed in that aspect.

The door opened and Kel and Aubrey flopped onto the floor. They had been leaning against the door, listening. Sunny stared at them while they both scrambled to their feet, Aubrey flushed as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey guys! Um, just wanted to make sure you were safe!” Kel chirped, awkward but unapologetic as ever. Hero was standing in the hallway, too, looking relieved.

“We’re fine! Sorry for leaving so suddenly!” Basil apologized with a warm forced smile, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Sunny both appreciated everyone’s concern and didn’t want it. Basil wasn’t dangerous. He gripped Basil’s hand a bit more tightly, and Basil squeezed his hand back reassuringly. Tiredness settled suddenly, dizzyingly, over Sunny.

“It’s still late. Let’s go back to sleep.” Hero decided. Nobody had any complaints there as they all filed out back to the living room and took their sleeping bags. Basil, regrettably, had to let go of Sunny’s hand to get into his own sleeping bag. 

“Is it uncomfortable on the floor for you, Sunny? You can take the couch or something.” Aubrey offered up her spot. Sunny shook his head and settled down. Anywhere where his friends were gathered was beyond comfortable.

“Whaaat, you’re putting the couch up for grabs?” Kel chimed in.

“No, not for _you!”_

“Awww, come onnn.”

“... Do you want the couch Basil?”

“No, no, you’re my guest! I can’t do that!”

Sunny slowly drifted away to the sound of his friends talking, finding it amusing that their voices became a lot more hushed as they noticed Sunny falling asleep…


End file.
